Stronger
by detective-smartypants
Summary: ON HOLD sequel to you can beat this. Melinda's life hadn't changed much after the cancer, but one day it changes hugely. This triggers the return of an old enemy. Will all be okay? rated for later scenes


**Summery****: **_**Melinda has a changed outlook on life, nothing can stop her doing what she wants to do, because she thinks that life is too short. But something happens, and she wonders; had she cheated death? was this fate? When an old enemy comes back, melinda wonders if ghosts can do things far beyond the powers she had thought? will melinda be faced with the happiest news of her life and will her life turn out to be as great as she had wanted?Or will she have to make sacrifices FAR beyond her choice, will she be made to give things up in order to save others around her, all questions will be answered in the newest JimelForeverx Fanfic -Stronger. **_

**Hay, so, i was looking through my files on my laptop and i came across this, it was my idea for a sequal for You can beat this, because the other sequal wasnt good! So, im gonna try this one out and see the reaction i get. 3 **

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would do it all again_

_If the light never breaks through_

_I would stay until the end_

_If I saved it all for you_

_I would have my faith again_

_Then, then I would know it's you_

**Chapter One. **

When i look back at everything i had went through, I realise that my life has changed in many ways, amazing and emotional. I have realised that life is to short to hold me back, yet, there have not been many changes to my life since the day I found out that the brain tomour was gone. Me and Jim's relationship is at it's highest point, we are so happy together. It's not that we wern't before, it's just that when you go through what i went through, you realise what you have is important, you realise to never take ANYTHING for granted, espesially not a husband like Jim, and AMAZING husband like Jim. Through the tragedy, I realised how great the gift i have is, i can help people and it feels great. Cancer was a hard hard thing to go through, but when you beat it, words can't explain how happy it makes you feel and how blessed you feel.

I stood up from the kitchen table with shaky legs, the nausea had overcome me and i only made it to the kitchen sink. Tears spilled down my cheek as i threw up into the sink. After i was done, I made my way over to the couch and lay down and closed my eyes. The next thing i knew, I felt someones hand on my forehead and a soft voice waking me up. "mel, babes, wake up" Jim said to me softly. I opened my eyes and noticed Jim kneeling beside the couch, feeling my temperature. "hey" i said quietly "you okay mel, you're really warm?" he said to me worredly "yeah, just a little sick, nothing to worry about" i said soflty "well, you better go up to bed, it's more comfy up there honey" he said to me, "kay, can you carry me? I can't really walk" i said to him, i didn't really want to worry him over the flu, hopefully he woudnt ask me any questions. He carried me up to my bed and i fell asleep, only to be awoken later, i could hear Jim talking over the phone "she is really really warm...yeah...okay then...seeyah" I sighed and sat up, Jim came in the room a minute later. "hey, you're awake" he said "yeah, who were you on the phone to?" i asked him, though i wasnt sure if he'd actually tell me the truth "the doctor, melinda you're really warm, how are you feeling?" he asked me "Jim, im fine, jheeze, i proberbly have the flu, no need to worry" i said to him "Melinda, we have to be sure" he said "Jim, god, i am okay, everytime i have gotten sick since the tomour, you have done this, you're overreacting" i said "okay then"he sighed and walked out the room. About an hour later i went down the stairs and saw Jim sitting on the couch watching the Tv, i walked over to him and kissed him on the head.

"hey, how ya feelin'?" he asked me "okay, what you watching?" he looked at me and smiled "Party of five"he said "which eppie?" I have always loved this show, its so good "the one where sarah finds out she is adopted" he said "oh that ones good" i said and sat down and watched it with him. Half way through the show, i started to feel sick again, but it was worse than the last time, i didn't have time to warn jim before i was sick all over him "mel, oh my gosh, are you okay?" he asked me with worry "ugh" was all i could say. He quickly stood up and got me a glass of water, before taking his T-shirt, that i had been sick on, off. He handed me the glass of water and watched me worredly as i took sips while holding the glass with a shaky hand. "Melinda, are you okay?" he asked "yeah, im sorry, i couldnt even warn you" "you should see a doctor, I phoned . she said if it gets any worse you have to go in and see her" he said to me "JIM I DONT WANT TO Go TO A DOCTOR, OKAY" i shouted and ran out the house towards my car and jumped inside, heading for the farthest place i could find.

I ended up in the Antique store, i dont know why exactly but i did. Delia hadn't left yet, she was doing some in-voicing in the back when i walked through the doors. "hey mel what are you doing in? I thought you were sick? Jim said you werent coming in today" delia said to me as she saw me "yeah, um...I wanted to get out the house for a while" I replied quietly. "what happened?" she asked me "uh...you know it doesnt matter, i better go, jim will be worried about me" i said "okay hon, if theres anything wrong, im here"she said. I started to walk away, and i could hear Delias voice behind me fading quieter and quieter, the room begun to spin and soon i felt my knees hit the floor, then my arms, then i could feel the cold flooring on my cheek. I could vaguely hear Delias bracelets jangling at my ears and her hand on my shouder, turning me on my back, the last thing i could hear was delias frantic voice calling my name, before everything went black.

When i finally came back to reality, i could hear people talking frantically beside me, Jim was one of them and Delia the other, then there was people who i didnt know, im guessing they were paramedics. I could feel something on my face, im guessing it was a mask for oxygen. "melinda, can you hear me honey?" i heard, but i couldnt answer, couldnt open my eyes. "melinda, sweety, it's Delia, can you hear me? Jim is here, with me, please open you're eyes" she said to me, but i still couldnt open my eyes it took to much. Then, a thought came to my mind, and i was scared, no, terrified, for the first time i found out it was gone, i thought maybe it was back, what if the cancer was back. "Mel, please be okay, please open you're eyes for me babe, please" i heard, it was jim. I felt myself being lifted off the floor and onto what im guessing was a gurney, and I could feel Jim holding my hand. Then my heavy eye lids begun to feel a little lighter and i managed to open them slightly "Mel, hey you're okay, were going to hospital now, can you hear me okay?" he asked me "jim..."i whispered "im here mel, im right here" he said, i could tell he was worried and scared, maybe he was thinking the same thing about the cancer. "jim, j..jim im s...scared what if the can-" i couldnt even finish my sentence when he butted in "hey, we dont think like that, remember, you're going to be okay" he said to me "mel im here to, are you okay?" delia asked me "delia" i said "hey, hon im gonna come to the hospital behind the ambulance" she said to me "i..i" was all i could say before everything went black again.

**Well. tell me what you think... **

**Preview of chap 2**

_"hey Jim, we know why Melinda passed out..." Dr cullen said_

_As melinda walked throught the chilly town square she saw the man she thought she'd never have to lay eyes on again, before her stood..._

**Well if ya wanna know what happens next, click the button! REVIEW! **

**if i dont get more than 3 reviews there will be no new chapter, deal? **

**xxREVIEW!xx**_**Reagan**_**xx**


End file.
